1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speech processing and more specifically to speech recognition driven data retrieval.
2. Introduction
In existing spoken language understanding (SLU) systems, when a call arrives at a call center and a caller makes a request, speech recognition is invoked. Often, the caller requests information, which would require a customer service representative (CSR) to search for information, retrieve the information, and provide the information to the caller. Such requests require more time than many other types of calls, resulting in longer waiting times for callers. If waiting times could be reduced, customer satisfaction and subsequently, customer retention would increase.